


I Saw You

by Hammocker



Series: I Saw You [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Short, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were harmless, little men killing large, intimidating men now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop starting shit when I have other shit to finish.

Victor had bid his friends good-bye for the night. Their kill had gone off without a hitch and left him had time to wander alone before returning to the Don as he sometimes liked to do. It was best to make time for digestion of a new mark, contemplation on the memory he had carved into his flesh. But such meditation was short lived this night as Victor was interrupted by a death cry not far down the street. He turned his head No gunshot. A stabbing? A strangling even? He approached lazily, interested, but fully expecting a typical mugging gone awry.

His curiosity was piqued, however, when he spotted a slight form stood above a toppled body, bleeding from one, two, three chest wounds. Sloppy work. A virgin's kill. No accounting for anatomy. Not the least efficient kill Victor had ever seen, but egregiously unclean. An unclean kill meant wasted time, time used to hide the evidence, time in which someone could wander along and find evidence. Time was everything.

Victor recognized the face of the standing figure. Even in low light, he had to recognize a face. It was someone from the police department. Victor remembered looking down on this same face. Male. Scrawny. Nervous. Not a killer. Yet here he was, fresh off stabbing another man to death. A much larger man than himself. Strange. Were harmless, little men killing large, intimidating men now? He'd never seen one do so in the past, not in person. Small men were afraid of large men, inevitably too afraid to aggress them even when provoked. Why would this one make an exception?

The man's face was in turmoil as it tried to decide what expression it wanted to be. Fear, glee, fear again, a hint of anger, glee once more. More than once, Victor detected a laugh followed immediately by a distressed “Oh, God.” The fear Victor understood; it would only a matter of time before he would be caught. But why would he be gleeful? Had his victim been a tormentor? A sibling? A neighbor? A spouse? Why was this man, clearly not a killer, so pleased at a kill? Or was he a killer? Victor had never had to wonder at such a question before just then. It unnerved him.

With great effort, the whelp had dragged his victim's body towards the back of a car and was working to shove it in. He hadn't even made an effort to clean the blood that had dripped to the ground. No doubt he'd not considered that factor in his haste, but it had Victor worried. This one couldn't protect himself, no, he was too small, too fresh. He would be eaten alive if anyone caught him and no one would even realize it. Victor would have to observe him, follow at a distance, ensure there was no interference in this first kill. A pup should be allowed room to grow after all. And Victor needed to understand. He would watch and later, perhaps, he would approach.

**Author's Note:**

> I've kind of got an idea of an on and off series to continue this, and I also kind of don't. I really just wanted to publish this bit so I don't end up sitting on it for five months. I really like the concept of Victor stalking and growing some kind of relationship with Edward, but God knows if I'll be able to focus long enough to actually write it.


End file.
